And One For Good Luck
by NCISVU
Summary: Tony makes an odd birthday request and both he and Gibbs are surprised at the outcome. Slash. One-shot. Written for the spanking/paddling square on my Kink Bingo card.


**And One For Good Luck****  
**

It all felt very strange to Gibbs, sitting on the couch staring at Tony who was standing in front of him, waiting. When he'd asked Tony what he wanted for his birthday he was expecting a response similar to one he'd received in the past: a movie, a record, a book, a weekend getaway, a day in bed, a blow job. It usually depended on Tony's mood but it never really mattered. Gibbs always gave him whatever he asked for. That's where his current quandary came in. Tony had made a strange request; one Gibbs was unsure about fulfilling.

Tony wanted to be spanked.

Gibbs had had his hide tanned on more than one occasion as a boy. He doubted Senior had ever doled out that kind of punishment or that he ever even paid enough attention to his son to know when Tony deserved one. Could that have been where this secret fantasy had come from? Was Abby putting ideas into his head again? Did it have some sort of correlation with the head slaps he was constantly begging for? With Tony it was no telling.

Gibbs let his gaze wander up Tony's lean, muscular midsection and locked eyes with him. He'd never spanked Kelly, never spanked Shannon, never spanked any of his exes. Hell, he'd never even considered it but the look of reassurance and pleading on Tony's face told him his lover not only wanted this, he needed it and that was enough to make Gibbs give in.

The former Marine popped the button on Tony's shorts and lowered the zipper. His upper half was already bare thanks to a midsummer heat wave. He pushed Tony's shorts down and let them pool at his feet, revealing no underwear and an already half hard cock.

"C'mere," Gibbs said motioning to his side. He laid Tony across his lap and got him positioned so that his buttocks were sticking up in the air. Having Tony's naked body sprawled across his lap with his butt sticking up was definitely erotic and Gibbs was surprised to find he was starting to get hard. He hadn't thought giving a spanking would be such a big turn on but this was far different than any of the spankings he'd ever experienced.

Gibbs' fingers glided over Tony's white ass, not realizing how much that simple touch was making Tony's anticipation build. Tony was still wondering if Gibbs was actually going to go through with it. He raised his ass a little more and spread his legs as much as he comfortably could when he felt Gibbs' hand dip down and fondle his balls. His dick was still growing and starting to push against Gibbs' thigh.

Without warning Gibbs raised his hand and brought it down on Tony's ass with a sharp crack. Tony's surprised grunt turned to a moan as the tingling sensation traveled from his butt to his cock. When Gibbs heard the pleasurable sound he delivered four more swats before pausing to make sure Tony was enjoying the spanking.

"Want me to keep going?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah," Tony groaned. "I think you owe me twenty nine more."

That was all the permission Gibbs needed. Unless Tony spoke up he wasn't going to stop until he'd delivered every last swat and one for good luck. After rubbing his hand soothingly over Tony's reddening globes he delivered five more firm swats, each one causing Tony to moan and squirm. His skin was no longer cool from the air conditioned room; it was warm from the friction of Gibbs' hand and the sight made Gibbs smile. He delivered ten more swats, taking a brief pause halfway through to rub and soothe and admire his work.

"This turn you on?" Gibbs asked, reaching between Tony's legs and stroking his cock.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Tony replied, squirming and bucking as best as he could while bent over Gibbs' knee.

Gibbs brought the arm slung across Tony's lower back up closer to Tony's waist, putting an end to the bucking. He was no longer uneasy about Tony's request and the effect it might have on their relationship. The confidence brought out his dominant side. "Hold still, boy," he said, reaching into the drawer of the end table next to him.

The anticipation grew when Tony heard Gibbs fumbling around. The drawer closed and a moment later Tony heard the cap from a tube of lube being popped open. Maybe Gibbs was going to stretch him so when the spanking was over he could take him hard. Tony could only hope Gibbs was getting just as turned on by this as he was.

He tensed momentarily when he felt something at his entrance. It was covered in lube and easily nudging its way inside him but it definitely wasn't Gibbs' finger. When he felt the object getting wider he knew exactly what it was—a butt plug. Not one of the bigger ones. It was long and slender and just big enough to rub against his prostate if he squirmed the right way or if Gibbs swatted his ass just right.

"Fuck," he groaned, knowing what was coming.

Once the plug was fully seated Gibbs wiped the lube from his hands, rested one arm against Tony's back and the other on Tony's ass. Judging by the growing wet spot on his pants from Tony's precum and the noises he was making, his lover was thoroughly enjoying his birthday spanking.

"Comfortable?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm gonna cum," Tony said in a strangled whisper, knowing exactly what was going to happen when Gibbs delivered the next whack.

"It is your birthday," Gibbs replied with a smile.

He delivered another smack and hesitated only long enough to make sure the noise coming out of Tony's mouth was a cry of pleasure and not pain before adding four more. Sweat was dripping from Tony's forehead and his hard cock poked against Gibbs' thigh with each swat that was delivered to his ass.

"Don't stop," Tony pleaded breathlessly. Gibbs' hand had been unbelievably enjoyable but adding the butt plug had taken things to a whole new level.

Gibbs continued the spanking, delivering firm, rhythmic smacks, making sure to clip the plug enough to drive it against Tony's prostate each time. Tony was a mumbling, moaning, cursing mess, happily taking each swat. A low, drawn out of cry of ecstasy announced his orgasm. After a couple more swats Gibbs used one hand to push the plug against Tony's prostate and the other to stroke his dick until it stopped pulsing and the last drop of cum was on Gibbs' pant leg, dripping down to the floor.

When it was all over Gibbs rubbed his hands soothingly over Tony's body until he stopped shaking. "Bear down, Tony," he said, grabbing the flared end of the butt plug.

Tony obeyed and Gibbs removed the toy and set it aside. He squirted some of the aloe and vitamin E after sun lotion that Tony liked into his hand and rubbed them together.

"Gonna be cold," he warned before spreading the lotion over Tony's red, hot ass. If it was good for a sunburn maybe it'd be good for the stinging tinge of good spanking.

Tony flinched at the cool lotion but quickly relaxed into it and closed his eyes while Gibbs took care of him. The entire experience had been far better than he'd ever imagined and there was only one thought on his mind—

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Gibbs asked, knowing that was the best was to get some insight into how Tony felt about the spanking now that it was over. He scooted back on the couch allowing Tony to stretch out comfortably while remaining on his lap.

Tony settled into the comfort and safety his lover always provided and looked back at him with a smile. "Just wondering when we can do it again."

Gibbs smiled back at him and draped a thin sheet over his body before he got too cold. That was just the answer he was hoping for.

**End.**


End file.
